Suddenly
by sakuraolove
Summary: Suddenly: 'Você está grávida...', ' eu estremeci de medo e insegurança.', 'Dele... Do Sasuke... Ele me atraiu naquela noite...', 'Obriga... Da sensei... - Agradeci sorrindo, e arrancando dele, um abraço apertado.'
1. Gazeta alvejada

'Flash Back'

Depois daquele paladar, daquele aroma, daquela sensação, arrepio, alteração, daquele crepúsculo... E era formoso, magnético, sombrio e místico. Mas em seguida desse dia, ele se revelou. Ele me desejou, eu o almejei e nós aconchegamos.

Mesmo sendo a primeira, parece que ele sabia tudo, eu o escoltava, ele coordenava e eu satisfazia feito uma infante sonhadora, pequena, tola e afortunada. Sim, eu fui feliz nessa noite, ele me atraiu, eu o seduzi e nós nos apreciamos. Naquela noite foi prestidigitador, mágica...

Aqueles lábios encarnados, e úmidos, aqueles cochichos soltos, aquele corpo, aquela tez extremamente lisa, sedosa e habilidosa...

Eu deparava que não imaginei a ousadia, o calibre daquilo. Mas o posso fazer quando um homem alicia uma consorte, como eu?

Eu sentia que aqueles eram tentador, abrasador, extremamente cáusticos, e substanciais, sentia que tinha alguma coisa a mais do que um acriançado ósculo...

Começou com um abranger na casa dele, um amplexo apertado, candente, e saudoso... 

Imediatamente, ele apreciou me sustado, talvez por que nós não ponderássemos assaz, dialogávamos raro, e eu vim á casa dele pelo trabalho de ciências...

Ele foi rebaixando para o meu pescoço, acariciando meus cabelos róseos, com agrado em suas mãos e tirocínio, ele mordeu minha goela com fraqueza, sem amarfanhar – me. Aquilo era bom, eu me sentia como se navegasse em um planeta longínquo do apropriado, com bonança e carinho em mim... 

Não sei donde manifestar-se aquela seiva e audácia tamanha, de declinar mais para meus seios, o tocando com carinho, o lisonjeando com facilidade e anseio. Seus olhos permaneciam para mim. Sem se ratificar, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido: '' Você é minha agora... ''. Eu somente laqueei minhas pálpebras, e desabei sobre ele, entorpecendo no colo dele. Ele não cessou após a minha recaída, ele rebaixou para a vagina, e aprofundou - se em mim, fazendo-me mulher, perpetrando me gemer, soluçar. Posteriormente de certo momento, eu fui me acostumando, e foi a minha vez. Eu imediatamente declinei, para seu ponto fraco. Copiei – o, sem saber direito fazer, até que ele gemeu: '' Por favor, vá devagar... '' As palavras que ele disse depois desse amarrotado, eu sorri, e recuei ao ato. 

Até hoje eu me indago: ''Por que aquilo aconteceu? Será que ele me amava mesmo, ou ele só brincou comigo?''... Mas eu conheci o prazer naquele lusco-fusco, carisma e apego. Amor de fato, não como aqueles de charges tolas, películas, criança ou brincadeira de bonecas, mas como uma paixão verdadeira, ardor intenso com ele, gosto, aroma, sentido realista, mas eu não sei se o dele é exato. Depois daquele contíguo dia, disfarçamos que nada aconteceu, só estudamos.

'Flash Back desligado'

Hoje, dois meses do imprevisto dia, estou aqui na aula de português, minutando á uma gazeta alvejada de meu caderno, essa narração, que se alguma pessoa ler cá um dia, vai refletir antes de qualquer coisa. Pois se você deslembrar, pode tornar-se congruente á mim, grávida em silêncio, com anfibologia na concentração, e com assaz remorso dele...


	2. A verdade é admitida!

Resumo do segundo capitulo: A verdade é admitida

_**Resumo do segundo capitulo:**_ A verdade é admitida?

_... – Você está grávida..._

...-Dele... Do Sasuke... Ele me atraiu naquela noite...

... '' Naquele momento, eu estremeci de medo e insegurança. Sim, aquela coisa tinha se transformado num marasmo. Eu tinha cobiça de ensartar uma faca em meu regaço. E trucidar ele... ''

...- Se é assim, alguém pode adota - lo...

... Ele me apelidou Garota cerejeira...

... --Oi! Este é o meu professor, Kakashi.

... -Obriga... Da sensei... – Agradeci sorrindo, e arrancando dele, um abraço apertado.

... '' E agora? O que eu faço? Ela já sabe... Eu estou decaída num pélago de conflito... Tudo por ensejo dele. Do Sasuke e de mim... Estou perdida!''

... - Como você pode... – Falou ela, denegando com a cabeça, me perpetrando acoimada.

... - Você não está pronta para criar um filho, e eu achei sua atitude muito adulta, isso significa que você cresceu.

_**2 Capitulo:**_ A verdade é admitida?

Mais tarde, logo depois da escola, depois de um aglomerado de pessoas terem me olhado estranhamente para a minha barriga, e eu narrando que estava rechonchuda, parti direto para o consultório do Obstetra, sem minha mãe ficar sabendo.

Adentrei no meu automóvel Renault Logan, que abarrotava a cor vermelha, e segui em frente á uma rua completamente escondida e desconhecida de São Paulo. Enfim, empaquei na frente do consultório. Aproximei – me da porta de madeira negra, toquei a úvula, e uma moça de cabelos loiros, aspecto magro e triangular, atendeu – me. Convocou – me para entrar. Eu a correspondi, e sentei-me numa cadeira, que na frente, estava à mesa dela.  
- E então, o quê uma moça tão bonita faz em meu consultório? – A indagou, apartando a gaveta da mesa e contraindo folhas e uma caneta preta de bico afável.  
- Eu?! – Respondi espantada. – Eu acho que... Estou grávida... – ligeiramente conclui a citação, abonando meu vulto com minhas mãos estremecendo.  
- Hum... – Sussurrou ela, admirando para o teto. – Quem é o pai, garota? – inquiriu ela, regressando seus brotos em direções aos meus, e afastando-se aquela dicção:  
'' Moça tão bonita'' da cara dela, suprindo por uma audaciosa.  
- Eu... Não posso falar... – Ajuizei antes de fazer uma besteira, e objetei mais uma vez ao questionário dela.  
-Ta... Muitas adolescentes como você não fala... Quero dizer você nem sabe se está ou não grávida; - Falou ela, serena.  
-O... Obri... Obrigada... – Gaguejei-me e encafifei – me ao falar.  
- Mas você vai me contar depois, e agora, iremos tirar radiografias para confirma se a gravidez é verdadeira ou não, ok? – Garantiu a doutora de gravidez.  
-Ok... Vamos lá... – Falei, levantando da cadeira.

Fiz os exames, e em seguida, a Doutora solicitou - me para sentar mais uma vez na sala...

- Qual seu nome, mesmo? – Perguntou ela com a esferográfica na mão, e anotando num relatório.

-Sakura Haruno. – Ponderei de dedos cruzados para que não estivesse gestante. Por que, para algumas mães, é um devaneio, e para outras, é um inferno, um letargo vivo.  
- Sah. Posso te chamar assim? – Deu-me um codinome e indagou. – Pode – Sorri para ela, deparando que poderia existir uma probabilidade de eu não está pejada. – Você está grávida... – velozmente propor ela, visando intenso no meu olhar.

_''Naquele momento, eu estremeci de medo e insegurança. Sim, aquela coisa tinha se transformado num marasmo. Eu tinha cobiça de ensartar uma faca em meu regaço. E trucidar ele... ''_

- Você está brincando com a minha cara, né? – Não acreditei naquela elocução, e cometi uma dúvida imbecil. Ela não rebateu, e mais uma vez, abusei da paciência dela – Não é?! – Majorei meus brotos, como se fosse para ela mentir para mim.  
-Não. Sua mãe já sabe? – Replicou á mim com seriedade, e permaneceu com aquele questionário.  
-Não... Eu estou com medo... Não quero contar... Ela vai me matar! – Repliquei depressa ao objetivo, com lágrimas em minha faceta.  
- Você tem que contar Haruno Sakura... – A voz da razão disse para mim, me fazendo suspirar.  
-Hum... E se eu fizer um aborto? – Saiu da cabeça a idéia e foi narrada por mim.  
-Melhor não...  
-Mas aí ninguém vai ficar sabendo que eu fiquei grávida, e não deve custar tão caro...  
- Eu não posso impedir... Não sou sua mãe e a vida é sua. Agora, se você quer destruir uma vida...  
- Vi... Vida?! O bebe ainda nem se formo...  
-Na verdade, ele já deve ter até unhas nos dedos...  
- N... Não... – Gaguejei – me de novo... Comecei a chorar, e vi minhas mãos, meus dedos, minhas unhas, e imaginei o bebe...  
- É... É... Melhor eu não fazer abor... To... Mas eu sou muito nova para cuidar de um filho!  
- Se é assim, alguém pode adota - lo...  
- É... É melhor  
- Mas você vai ter que contar para sua mãe...

-Ta... – Ponderei, e meus olhos, novamente recuaram a desabar águas... Não águas comuns, lágrimas de receio, precariedade, e remorso...

Dois dias se passaram, e hoje seria o dia que minha mãe saberia da minha brusca gravidez. Quem sabe se ela já teria abrangeido sobre a abissal saliência minha, mas ela tinha que saber. Já tinha adotado a decisão de doar o bebe para pais que não conseguem ter filhos.

O sinal do colégio havia tocado, e velozmente eu guardei meu material, arredei da classe, e segui anverso. Num desabitado corredor, um guri de cabelos ônix, brotos totalmente tenebroso e escuro das trevas, fechado, pacato e pulcro, me adulou pelos braços. Eu olhei para trás e encontrei-o.

- Sakura... O que houve com você? – Perguntou ele, emblemático e ambíguo.  
- Nada... – contestei pacífica, sem receio do que acontecesse.  
-Fala! Cereja... - Gritou, e falou aquele vocábulo. Cerejeira. Naquele crepúsculo, com amabilidade e apego ele me apelidou Garota cerejeira... Quem dera se isso ainda fosse veracidade...  
- Para Sasuke! – O plagiei Gritando, e arrojei para o chão meu alfarrábios. Ele não articulou nada, e rapidamente rebaixou comigo e pôs as mãos nos meus livros. Coincidentemente, coloquei minha mão antes, e ele sobrepôs à dele em cima da minha. Eu o encarei, e com fúria, tirei debaixo minha mão.

Nesse ensejo, o professor de física que tinha seus cabelos espetados, da gradação prateada, e que ocultava meado de seu aspecto com um manto preto, o aparecendo só um olho, forte e pulcro, passava pelo corredor, e viu a confusão entre mim e o Sasuke.

- Pare com isso Sasuke! – Gritou e correu. Ele tirou as mãos do garoto sombrio de mim, e protegeu-me, corajosamente.  
- Ma... Mas professor... Eu não... – Gaguejou ele, e foi atravancado pelo sensei. – Solta a garota. – Falou o professor, encarando o Sasuke. – Ok... Tcha... Tchau Sakura...

O guri foi embora, e eu falei:

-Obriga... Da sensei... – Agradeci sorrindo, e arrancando dele, um abraço apertado.

- De nada Sakura... Você está bem? – Retribuiu e perguntou-me, inocentemente.  
-Sim... Por que não estaria? Depois de aquele garoto ter saído daqui... – Respondi á ele, normalmente.  
-Bem... É que... Vou ir direto ao assunto: Você está grávida? – Arregalei os olhos naquela hora. O que eu ia falar?  
- Na verdade... Eu estou... Mas ninguém sabe ainda... Por favor... Não conta pra ninguém...  
- De quem? – Perguntou ele assustado.  
-Dele... Do Sasuke... Ele me atraiu naquela noite...  
- E ele já sabe?  
-Não sei... Mas ele não deve ligar para isso...  
-Hum... Sakura; Eu não contarei á ninguém. Mas você vai contar para sua mãe, né? E vai se cuidar?  
- Pode deixar sensei Kakashi! – Falei sorrindo, e colocando minhas mãos na cabeça, como se fosse soldado. – Falando nisso, eu vou ir agora com minha mãe no médico... Que... Quer ir?  
-Que bom! Já que eu faço parte desse novo segredo, eu vou. Vou te ajudar!  
-Então vamos logo!

O professor Hatake foi com o carro de Sakura dirigindo até o consultório. Pararam na alameda mesmo, e tocaram a campainha.

-Sim? Ah! Oi Sah e...? – Exclamou a doutora de grávidas, surpresa ao ver o homem de cabelos prateados, que não o conhecia.  
-Oi! Este é o meu professor, Kakashi. – Apresentei – o para ela. Estava com os rebentos arregalados, e sussurrou para mim – Esse é o pa... Pai?! – Depois de narrar, olhou para ele, analisou e sorriu para ele. Foi um sorriso amarelo, calunioso;  
-Não né! Até parece... – Gritei para ela, que aproximadamente um conglomerado de vizinhos escutou, e olharam para mim.  
-Ah ta! Entrem... – Anelou e aliciou a gente. Sentamos nas cadeiras, e lá, estava minha mãe. Ela estava com um algoritmo de braveza;

_''E agora? O que eu faço? Ela já sabe... Eu estou decaída num pélago de conflito... Tudo por ensejo dele. Do Sasuke e de mim... Estou perdida!''_

- Mãe... – Sunsurrei e abaixei a cabeça.  
- Como você pode... – Falou ela, denegando com a cabeça, me perpetrando acoimada.

-Foi sem querer mãe... – Arranquei – me uma frase, e laqueei minhas pálpebras.  
- O que você vai fazer agora? – Arrazoou ela, abancando na minha mão com afecção.  
- Eu vou doar o bebe para pais que não conseguem ter filhos... – Voltou meu olhar aos dela.  
-Tem razão...  
-Isso quer dizer um sim, mãe? – Indaguei para ela.  
-Sim... Sabe por quê? Você não está pronta para criar um filho, e eu achei sua atitude muito adulta, isso significa que você cresceu. – Disse ela sorrindo, e dando-me um amplexo forte, adstrito, e muito saudoso, acastelado.

_**Fim**_ do capitulo 2


End file.
